My Last Breath
by Saffy Neko
Summary: OneShot..Hiei isn't sure how much he is going to live. He confesses a secret to Yukina, and Yukina has something to tell him as well...HieiYukina, bittersweet ending.


This is my second Yu Yu Hakusho story, and my second official story. It is not as well-written as

other stories of mine, nevertheless I hope you enjoy this.

Note: Please remember that this contains incest, so please refrain from flaming, and thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or the song 'My Last Breath' by Evanescence, but I do

own one evil demon and a little girl (In this story).

My Last Breath-The Love For a Sister and a Lover

Hiei had been fighting Yokairo for hours now. This demon's power was unspeakably powerful,

and it rivaled the power of the three leaders of the Makai. He was an evil-hearted demon, taller

than Hiei, with long silver hair and piercing red eyes. Hiei seemed to have the upper hand in the

battle that took place in this special tournament, called the Makai Tournament, and it would

decide who would become the one leader of the Makai. However, he had unleashed the Dragon

of the Darkness Flame afterwards, a move that Hiei was sure would take his opponent down, but

Yokairo dodged it. Ever since then, Hiei was exhausted, and his right arm was practically

useless.

Yokairo laughed as he punched around the fire youkai, blood flying in all directions. And it

all belonged to Hiei. He was nothing but a punching bag for him now, and the only thing he had

left was his incredible endurance. But even that was beginning to run out.

"Come on now, Hiei! You can't keep taking this beating forever!" Yokairo said as he

punched Hiei and he crashed into the ground. Then he picked him up and kicked him several

times in the ribs, breaking several, before letting him fall to the ground, sneering at him. "You're

pathetic. I thought you would be more of a challenge."

Mukuro watched her teammate being beaten, helpless to stop Yokairo. There was nothing

she could do, not now.

A crowd of demons surrounded the fight, and among them was a Koorime with aquamarine

colored hair and gentle, soft red eyes. She whimpered softly as she saw Hiei laying on the

ground, in pain and unable to defend himself. Once she had heard a tournament like this was

taking place, Yukina knew she had to come here. But she hadn't known Hiei would be fighting

here. She felt somehow connected to him, a very close, yet unexplainable feeling. Less than half

of the fighters in this kind of tournament even survived. She would have done everything she

could to prevent him from being there. But it was far too late now. One or two painful tears fell

off her smooth, pale cheeks and hit the ground as gems.

Hiei struggled to get up and eventually succeeded, holding his ribs. He spat up more blood

and coughed slightly as he glared at Yokairo. Yokairo simply laughed at him again, then smirked

at him.

"I must admit, that little dragon technique was pretty powerful. But it certainly isn't worth it

if it takes up that much energy—not to mention your arm."

"It'll be worth it once I beat you, Yokairo!" Hiei growled.

"Stop trying to pretend, Hiei. You're the only one who thinks you can still win this fight. I'm in

complete control, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Shut up. It'll make you sound stupid when you're dead," Hiei spat.

Without warning, Hiei lunged at Yokairo, ready to slam a vicious side- kick into his

stomach. Yokairo, who was still smirking, grabbed his leg and twisted it, causing him to cry out

in pain, and sending him to the ground once more.

Yokairo laughed again. "This was good fun, Hiei. I always like my warm-up followed by

some demon torture. But I'm afraid your end must come...now!"

At an incredible speed, Yokairo ran up to Hiei, picked him up, threw him in the air and he

went straight for him. Hiei heard a smashing sound, shortly before his eyes shot open in shock

and pain. He looked down, and saw that Yokairo had swiftly sent his hand through his stomach.

He couldn't move, not until Yokairo slowly withdrew his hand and he fell to the floor. He now

had a hole in his stomach, and he was completely helpless. He wasn't sure how much longer he

could survive. Hiei tried to sit up, but failed, moaning in pain.

"...H-Hiei-san!!!" Yukina shouted in fear. If she had seen correctly, that demon had just torn

his arm through his stomach. This was too much for her to bear. But there was nothing she could

do.

"I'm surprised, Hiei. Most of my enemies die from that move. Your endurance is

unmatched, I'll admit that..." Yokairo was prepared to attack again. "But this time things will get

more messy, and you won't live to see it!"

Hiei could only watch the merciless demon, a puddle of blood surrounding him. If it hadn't

been for his honor, he would be crying. Not from the pain, but from regret. He would never be

able to tell his one true beloved, Yukina, who he really was. That he wasn't just some demon, but

her brother, the one she had been looking for all this time. And she was never going to find him.

Yokairo picked him up. He drew his hand back, ready to decapitate him. Just as he was

about to attack him, he noticed the expression on his face. Hiei's normally emotionless face now

expressed remorse, complete misery. His eyes even seemed to glisten. Yokairo smirked at him,

amused.

"You gonna cry now, baby? I should've seen this coming," Yokairo laughed. "Hide that

ugly face, and I'll promise to make a painless death."

No. It couldn't end. Not now. It wasn't supposed to be this way. So much left unsaid, so

much left to do. No, no. Yukina and Hiei both held their breath, waiting for the end to come.

Their worst fears were coming true, as Yokairo's outstretched hand inched toward Hiei, prepared

to cut his head off. But one person wasn't caught in this trance, and she broke it.

"YOKAIRO! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!!!" Shouted Mukuro, enraged. She wasn't going

to let him die like this.

Yokairo stopped, and looked at her.

"What're you gonna do, Bitch? Sue me?"

"Put him outside of the ring. Do it now, Yokairo!"

"Why? Do you wanna ruin my fun?"

"It's for reasons your disgusting mind couldn't comprehend. So put him down, now!"

"I think I'll kill him instead," Yokairo said smirking, turning back to Hiei.

"NO YOU WON'T!!!" He looked back at Mukuro, and saw a dangerous glint in her rage-

filled eyes. Then he noticed her hands facing him in an intricate way. She was ready to pierce

him through his heart with her own attack if he made one move towards Hiei. "If you value your

life, you will put him down."

Yokairo reluctantly obeyed, tossing Hiei roughly outside of the ring. Mukuro went to him,

and called some servants to put him on a stretcher.

"Why do you want him alive, anyway? He'll die eventually in his condition," Yokairo said.

"I know. But Hiei didn't want to die that way. When he does leave, it will be to his liking.

Besides...I believe he has unfinished business to attend to," Mukuro replied.

"Don't expect me to believe that he can just walk up to me and kill me while he's dying,"

Yokairo laughed. "No matter how much he wants revenge."

"I'm not talking about you, you asshole. You're hardly worth his time."

As Hiei heard all this, he finally gave in to the pain and blacked out.

Hiei groaned as he slowly entered consciousness again. He felt his torso covered in bandages,

and he was in a bed. He slowly opened his eyes. He was shocked to see who greeted him, and

trying to move, he winced in pain.

"No, please don't move, Hiei," A soft voice filled his ears. How he loved that voice, her

kind and gentle heart, everything about her. He paused before he replied.

"Yu...Yukina, what are you doing here?" The Koorime smiled at him, her eyes filled with

both love and sorrow.

"I came to watch the tournament. But I hadn't known you would be here. I'm here because

I've been tending to your wounds, and helping you as much as I can."

Hiei smiled back at her. "Arigatou, Yukina..." He looked away before looking at her again.

"Please, be honest with me...Am I...Am I going to live?"

Yukina's eyes flashed with much discomfort as he asked that question. So he knew the

answer. But he still waited for her to reply.

"I...I don't know..." she said. Hiei knew she wasn't finished. "Your last opponent hit a

major artery. Despite all I've done, I think you aren't going to live much longer than a few hours.

Even if I used my healing powers to their full extent, you still wouldn't live longer than a day. It

would prolong your life...but nothing more."

She looked down, her bangs shading her eyes. Hiei had expected this to happen.

"Yukina...please, use your healing powers...I want to live as long as I can," Hiei said softly,

taking her hand. Yukina looked into his eyes.

"But...why, Hiei? Wouldn't that only give you more time to grieve?"

"I won't waste my time doing that. Mourning does nothing...I learned that the hard way,"

Hiei said as he gazed deeply into her eyes. "I want to live as long as I can, because...I want to

spend my time with you," Hiei touched his hand to her cheek.

She looked at him, both surprised and moved. Then she slowly nodded her head with a

slight smile, her eyes filled with understanding.

She put her hands on his chest, and concentrated hard. A light blue aura surrounded her

hands and seemed to seep through his skin, right down to his core. It was cold at first, but then it

suddenly became warm, even somewhat ticklish. It seemed to overtake his whole body. After a

while, her energy faded. Hiei felt somewhat better, even refreshed.

"There. I've done all I can do," Yukina said. She sat closer to him. "I'm more than willing

to spend every last minute with you, Hiei-san."

He smiled at her and sighed. Suddenly a thought occurred to him.

"I'm just wondering...what about Yusuke and Kurama and the others? Do they know I'm

like this?"

Yukina shook her head. "No, none of the know about this. Mukuro is the one who will tell

them when the time is right. She doesn't feel it is necessary now, though..."

Hiei looked at Yukina, knowing the time had come at last. He knew he had to tell her.

Despite his desire for her to be happy, and even though it would be harder for her when he was

gone. There was no turning back now. This was his last chance to tell her.

"Yukina..." he began, but stopped when she sat on the bed and caressed his cheek. He

slowly sat up and did the same, gently playing with her hair. A loving smile played on her lips as

her eyes gazed into his own. Finally, Yukina sighed.

"Hiei, I must ask you one question," She said softly. "I've been wondering about it, ever

since I noticed...you show a wonderful, warm affection towards me, but you are at least

somewhat cold towards everyone else. Why is that? There was never anything wonderful that I

did for you. I know that you have a loving heart, Hiei, but you are only your true self around me.

Why?"

She looked at him with questioning eyes. Hiei looked back. He could have told her anything, and

she would have believed him. She wouldn't have questioned him, she wouldn't have even

considered the remote possibility that they were related. That was how much she cared for him.

And this meant a lot to him. It meant so much. He simply gazed into her eyes, before he finally

answered.

"I've always been cold towards everyone, Yukina. I've been used to that my entire life. It

was always dark. I was always alone. I was never happy. But then something happened, and it all

began to change. I learned of you, Yukina. I knew I had to find you, no matter what. I had my

Jagan eye implanted because of you. I loved you fiercely, and I still do. I always will. My point

is...there is a reason for all that. You know how you have a brother, right? Well...you never had

to look in the first place. I am your brother, Yukina..."

Yukina simply stared at Hiei, completely shocked. She had never expected this to happen.

She hadn't even expected to find her brother.

"You...you...you're my long lost brother?" He simply smiled as a reply. Her shock finally

left her, replaced with many other emotions.

"I'm so happy about this, Hiei...and yet I am also so sad...because these are the last

moments we'll ever have together..."

"Gomen. Gomen nasai, Yukina-san...I just couldn't tell you because of Shigure. He made

me promise not to tell you about this. But I killed him recently. I'm so sorry I couldn't have told

you sooner..." he whispered, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Please don't be, Hiei..." Yukina paused, looking up at Hiei. Knowing she would have to

tell him something, as well.

"There is something I need to tell you also, me dearest brother...I've kept it secret a long

time now..." Hiei looked into her eyes, his own filled with curiosity. "You see, even though I

now know we're related...and even though Kazuma fell in love with me a while ago...I can't help

but feel what I've felt a long time..." She sighed. "Hiei-san, I know it's wrong...but I'm...I'm in

love with you..."

Hiei paused, deep in thought, as he took in her words. Then, finally, he smiled at her. It was

the sweetest smile Yukina had ever seen, filled with love and empathy and understanding. She

had certainly never seen such a smile on him before.

"You needn't worry about that, Yukina-san..." He said softly. "There is something you

should know about demons. Even though humans consider it incest for a brother and sister to get

together, demons don't...at least if they're not completely related..." He paused. "You know, I

am not your full brother. I am your half-brother...and by demon standards, it's perfectly alright

for half-siblings to get together...although I love you as my sister, I can easily love you as a lover

as well..." He touched his nose to hers, catching her somewhat startled gaze with his own. His

arms snaked around her waist, as her arms reached around his neck.

"No one understands me like you do, Yukina..." He whispered.

"And no one cares for me the way you do, Hiei..." She whispered back.

Eight hours later, Yukina slowly woke up. She hadn't felt so rested and refreshed for a very

long time. She turned over on the large and soft bed, and saw Hiei next to him, his eyes closed,

his breath touching her cheek. Yes, he was still breathing...slow and relaxed breaths...

She slowly and silently got out of bed, getting dressed. When she came back, she saw that

Hiei's previously peaceful face was now contorted with frustration, before he opened his eyes.

Hiei had had a wonderful sleep, but as he woke up, pain suddenly hit him hard. After his

wonderful night with Yukina, a false hope filled his heart that he would live. But now that hope

was gone. He tried to sit up, but couldn't, and with difficulty, he called out her name.

"Yukina...Yu...Yukina..." He said, his voice in pain. She was suddenly by his side, keeping

him from moving.

"You mustn't move, my koishii..." she said softly.

"Please...just hold me..." he whispered in her ear.

She did so, holding his tense body close, feeling him wince in pain.

"This...this pain won't go away..." Hiei said softly.

"Please...try to ignore it..." Yukina whispered.

"No...I-I can't..." Hiei said. "I can ignore the physical pain...the pain that's killing me...but I

can't ignore the pain of leaving you..."

"It isn't your fault. Please don't worry about me..." she whispered, stroking his hair.

He closed his eyes, and tears ran down his cheeks.

"My...my sweetest sister..." He said, his voice intertwined with sorrow. "You have meant

everything to me...much longer than you know...and you must never forget everything we

shared...you have always been my akari...and for that, you will always be closest to my heart.

I'm just so sorry I couldn't protect you...I...Ai shiteru...aisuru..."

Tears were flowing freely down both of their faces now.

"Ai shiteru, too, Hiei-san..." she whispered.

Hold on to me, Love

You know I can't stay long

All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid

Can you hear me?

Can you feel me in your arms?

Holding my last breath

Safe inside myself

Are all my thoughts of you

Sweet rapture and light

It ends here tonight

As both Hiei and Yukina silently wept, Hiei remembered something dear to his heart...

FLASHBACK

"A storm is coming. You must find someplace warm. I...I guess you must go now. Well,

goodbye!" A young Yukina said to a fox, fawn, rabbit, and several birds surrounding her. The

birds flew away, through the snow- covered trees, right past where Hiei had been watching her.

He turned away quickly, so she couldn't see him, but he had seen her waving, almost as if she

was waving to him.

I'll miss the winter

A world of fragile things

Look for me in the white forest

Hiding in a hollow tree (Come find me)

I know you hear me

I can taste it in your tears

Hiei felt her tears, honey-flavored droplets that turned into gems, against his face.

Yukina held onto him, like he was her last hope, the dearest person in the world to her. She

hoped against hope that his was all just a bad dream, that she would wake up any moment with

him, and know everything was alright. She opened her eyes to look at him, her soft scarlet eyes

meeting his deep crimson ones. She saw that they were starting to lose their glow, that the color

was starting to leave his cheeks. His relatively normal breaths were becoming more shallow

every minute. She knew that he was getting close to death's door.

Holding my last breath

Safe inside myself

Are all my thoughts of you

Sweet rapture and light

It ends here tonight

Closing your eyes to disappear

You pray your dreams will leave you here

But still you wake and know the truth

No one's there

"Please...please don't leave me," Yukina whimpered. "Please..."

"Yukina..." he said, his voice dry and weak. "Please, don't be sad, All I've ever wanted was for

you to be happy...No one can stop fate...what is to come..." He paused. "I don't have regrets

anymore...because...we shared the most beautiful thing in the world...Ai...from the very cores of

our hearts..."

He gazed into her eyes, his own filled with so much misery and torment...yet they were also

filled with love. So much love that it almost overtook everything else. It moved her. She gazed at

him as he managed to lean forward and capture her lips in a last kiss. It was filled with so much

affection, gentleness and tenderness that it made her heart ache. It felt so much pain, and so

much love at the very same time. The kiss seemed to last such a long time, and when it ended she

knew it was the last one they would ever share.

"Ai..." She whispered, with a small smile.

"Fate...has made this happen...no one can change it..." He slowly closed his eyes. "Ai

shiteru...ai shiteru...ai shiteru, Yukina-san...goodbye..."

"Hiei...Hiei...Hiei, no!" Yukina cried in fear. He didn't answer. Tears covered her face.

"You can't let fate do this...you can't let fate take you away from me..."

His cold hand faintly squeezed hers.

"Yuki..." he whispered. "Fate...will never do that. Don't forget...I'll always be with you..."

With that, his face relaxed completely...and his body went limp.

Say goodnight

Don't be afraid

Calling me...calling me...as you fade to black

Yukina felt for a pulse, breathing, movement, anything. There was nothing.

"HIEI!!! NO!!!" She yelled. Knowing the inevitable had come. Losing all remaining hope.

"Ai...ai shiteru..." she choked, tears never ending. She lay there, holding him...for such a long

time.

Three and a half Years Later...

She stood there...out in the sunset. Standing in the Makai graveyard. The wind blowing her

flaming orange shoulder-length hair. Half her face was covered in a part-mask, part-

bandage...she was looking down. A small child was holding her hand. A beautiful three-year old

girl with indigo hair, black bangs...and crimson eyes. She was looking downwards too. Looking

at the two epitaphs in front of her.

"These...these were your parents, Yukiei..." Mukuro's solemn voice said softly."Kaasan...tousan..." Yukiei said, whispering. The wind blew her unruly bangs over her eyes.

"I knew the time would come when I would have to bring you here. Do you...remember your

mother, Yukiei?"

"H-Hai," the young girl answered. "She was wonderful. I don't remember tousan, of course...but

mommy told me all about him...what he looked like, how he acted...I felt like I knew him,

somehow...even though I never met him." A few tears escaped her eyes. "Right until the day

kaasan died, I felt there was something protecting us...keeping us safe. I still feel it now, at

times...and I'm sure it's tousan."

"You are right. Your father kept very few people close to his heart. But to those that were...he

showed boundless loyalty and love." Mukuro smiled at the little half-koorime. "You have your

father's eyes and bangs...and your mother's hair and gentle, loving heart."

"Why...why did they have to go? Was it because of me?" Yukiei cried.

"No...not in a million years, Yukiei. Your father died from fatal wounds from his last battle.

Your mother died one year ago from commiting suicide. Her grief from losing him was too much

to bear...but she held on for two years...because of you...and because your father had given her so

much happiness, despite his death."

Mukuro bent down to give Yukiei flowers. Scarlet red roses with lilies and blue forget-me-nots.

Yukiei placed them on her mother's and father's graves. When she walked back to Mukuro, she

had a gift for the little girl.

"What...what are those?" Yukiei asked, looking at the silver necklace with two gorgeous gems.

"These...these came from your grandmother, Hina...she shed these two tear gems...one for your

mother, and one for your father. This is all that is left of them in this realm." Mukuro put the

necklace around Yukiei's neck.

"Keep them safe, Yukiei. Keep them close to your heart, for the rest of your life...until the day

that you join them." Mukuro rested her hands on the little girl's shoulders.

"Never, ever forget...your parents want you to be happy, Yukiei. When you think of them,

remember the good things about them. And be happy for the way you are living. Both Kurama

and I are taking good care of you, like you are our own. We were good friends with both Yukina

and Hiei. So, if you ever forget the good things about them...we'll remind you. Never forget

that...and that your parents will always love you."

Yukiei nodded. "Alright...I won't forget."

Mukuro smiled and stood up, turning to leave. "I'll leave you with them a while."

Yukiei was left alone with her parent's graves. She stared at them, one hand holding her

necklace.

'You will both be in my heart always. Kassan, tousan...I know you'll always protect me and

guide me. I love you. Ai shiteru.'

She stood there a long time, as the red sun sank behind the mountains.

"Ai shiteru..."

--Well...that's it. Hoped you liked it. Please review. Writing this story nearly made me cry...Love you all

-Saffyre Neko

Some Japanese Words:

Ai-love

Arigatou-thank you

Youkai-demon

Gomen-sorry

Aisuru-love, darling, beloved

Koishii-beloved

Ai shiteru-I love you

Kaasan-mother

Tousan-father

Hai-yes

Akari-light


End file.
